


Day 2 of JohnDave Week: Your AU

by taaklear



Series: JohnDave Week 2016 [1]
Category: Flight Rising, Homestuck
Genre: Flight Rising AU, JohnDave Week, M/M, rest in fucking pieces seashell, they're fuckkgin dragons dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taaklear/pseuds/taaklear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So! Day 2 of JohnDave Week! This is my AU where John and Dave are Flight Rising dragons. Dave is a coatl and John is a tundra and they're gay. That's all there is to say on the matter. I didn't do anything for day 1 because I didn't know what to do...But here's something for day 2, anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 of JohnDave Week: Your AU

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, this is what John and Dave look like.
> 
> John: http://i.imgur.com/r6k6PZ6.png
> 
> Dave: http://i.imgur.com/P3YtHeQ.png

It’s nice, John thinks, watching Dave peer curiously into yet another tide pool, how easily the coatl has gotten used to his new home. Originally of the Plague flight, Dave was ostracized from his Clan for reasons he refuses to talk about. Or, well, John assumes he was ostracized. Perhaps he just left. At any rate, John’s Clan, belonging to the Water flight, took Dave in. The sea air and constantly wet and sandy surroundings must be a big change from the Plague domain, John thinks, but Dave seems to like it.

The tundra shakes himself a little, realizing Dave’s talking to him, speaking in that awkward, slightly-too-loud way coatls do. “John! Hey. Pay attention!”

“Sorry. What is it?”

Dave sighs, exasperated, and shakes his head, holding something out to John. The tundra looks down at his clasped paws, uncomprehending, and Dave shoves them closer. “Take it, dumbass. It’s for you.”

Hesitantly, John places his paw underneath Dave’s, palm-up, and Dave deposits whatever it is into his paw. Oh. It’s...a seashell. A very pretty one, actually. John’s careful not to break it with his claws, sitting up on his haunches and holding it close to his snout so he can see it properly. When he’s finished examining it, he glances at Dave again, only to find the coatl looking very...fluffy. And nervous. His red, slit-pupiled eyes are wide, and all his feathers are ruffled for reasons John can’t discern.

“...D’you like it?” Dave asks urgently, tongue flickering out for a brief moment as if he’s trying to taste John’s reaction. John nods, because, well, he does.

There’s a brief silence, and Dave turns away a bit. When he does speak, it comes out a little too fast, and again, a little too loud. He’s even slurring slightly, which he hasn’t done in a while. “If...If you’d lemme court ya...I could getcha more of ‘em, y’know.”

At first, John isn’t sure he’d heard that right. “I--what?” Dave doesn’t answer, of course, because he’s being an idiot and not looking at John. But...no, really, did Dave just ask to court him?? John is pretty sure he did. Gently, John taps Dave on the shoulder with his snout, and tentatively, Dave looks at him.

“You’re not going to be able to know my answer if you can’t even see me talking, you big dummy,” John tells him affectionately. “Which would be a real shame, ‘cause I was gonna say yes!”

Nothing happens for a moment, but then Dave practically tackles him, and they end up on the ground in a tangled heap of legs and wings and tails. John can’t help the purr that’s building in his chest as he nuzzles into Dave’s feathers, and Dave is like, winding his tail around him. Coatl have such long tails, holy shit. Suddenly, Dave freezes, looking at him in horror. “Wait--the seashell.” Oh. John takes his paw off the crushed remains, and Dave looks at them sadly. So does John, for a moment, before he bats Dave gently upside the head. Dave scowls at him.

“Hey, it’s fine. You can just find me another one, okay?” Dave starts to get up, and John throws a foreleg over him, pinning him in place. “Not right now. Let’s just...lie here for a while.”

Dave settles back down, and John licks his forehead, causing the coatl to scrunch his nose a little. “Gross,” Dave mumbles, and John doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who aren't aware, coatl cannot hear, technically. They're kinda like snakes in that they are really sensitive to vibrations. They can speak regular draconian languages "with difficulty" which I interpreted as them reading lips and having to practice a lot to speak normally. Also I have no idea whether or not tundras can purr but it's cute so John can for this.
> 
> Also, my FR username is ghastlyTrickery if anyone wants to be friends on there! Please take my precious baby dragons so I don't have to exalt them.


End file.
